


“Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks."

by SomePiece



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little pwp thing, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Kinktober challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: X Drake/Original Male Character(s), X Drake/Reader, X Drake/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108565
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	“Don't be so rough. There can't be any marks."

“ _It was a bad idea_ ,” thought Drake as his head was spinning from recurring waves of lust. “ _A bad, bad, BAD idea_.”

They barely made it to his cabin without making any suspicions - but Drake knew the mystery wouldn’t be held for long this night. Not that he cared about sleeping with a man. He had a reputation though, of a captain and of a notorious pirate. Him acting like in a heat wouldn’t help anything. It was his and his only fault nevertheless, he had known what kind of beverage he had drunk. (Name) had even warned him and had been asking if he had any idea what he had just signed himself for, but Drake had ignored him. Now he had a plenty of music to face.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Drake was thrown on the bed and commented on the rough landing with a moan. Sudden pressure on his painfully hard erection was enough to send a rapid punch of lust along his body. He shamelessly humped the mattress, his tight leather pants not leaving much to imagination. His partner didn’t lose time either, kicking off shoes and clothes within seconds, almost jumping on the bed as soon as he made himself naked.

“Nice kind of shit you had thrown us into,” he hissed and pulled Drake’s pants down. At least the views were splendid. Once getting rid of shame and fear of being seen, Drake didn’t even try to hide the fact he craved his cock. He was trembling and arching, presenting his juicy ass with such a perfect angle (Name) for a moment felt as if he had drunk the aphrodisiac as well. He kneaded the massive, beautiful cheeks, enjoying the firmness and smoothness. Hours of rough trainings daily left a mesmerizing result.

“Hurry,” Drake hissed and moaned loudly before common sense made him muffle the sounds with a pillow. (Name) didn’t want to wait any longer as well… Nor to be any gentle. Preparation was quick, barely enough to not harm him and yet, Drake almost came with fingers in him only. He had been right, whatever had been in that beverage, it had been better to avoid it. Drake could be surprisingly stubborn and petty if he wanted to though, as in contrast to his seriousness and maturity. They were both paying the price now.

Not that (Name) complained that much on that matter.

Pillow didn’t really help once he smashed into him, moans and throaty sounds Drake was making were driving (Name) crazy. He didn’t intend to be that rough with him, rougher than usual yes, but not brutal. But with warmth and tightness around his cock, with Drake mewling his name, with the vibe of sheer lust and craziness he simply couldn’t help himself while thrusting into his lover faster and faster, with little care for anything. He pushed his hips down and held them in place as he was brutally taking him, his nails sinking into his skin almost to the point of drawing blood.

“Don’t be so rough.” Drake shivered as (Name) let himself scratch along his whole back and shoulders. “There can’t be any marks- Fuck!”

“You wear a cape anyway.” (Name)’s response was as harsh as the moves of his hips. He leaned down and trashed his whole weight on Drake. His lips and teeth found the sensitive spot on his lover’s nape and bit it, sucking on the hot and sweaty skin.

“What have I- _Fuck!_ ”

“Stop whining and enjoy. We will think what to do with it later.”

Thoughts indeed weren’t suitable for that moment. With each thrust of hips, with each mark, scratch and bite, with each shared breath and each tremble of limbs, Drake was more and more fading from rational reality into a realm of sheer lust, fueled by the aphrodisiac flowing in his veins.

(Name) was right.

Whining, thinking and consequences could wait for the night to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
